


Fanart for 'Jekyll & Hale'

by skargasm



Series: Jekyll & Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Fanart for the fic 'Jekyll & Hale' which invaded my peaceful Thursday afternoon just as I was about to shut down my laptop!
Series: Jekyll & Hale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samster85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samster85/gifts), [Steelcode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcode/gifts).



> I wasn't going to do this, but since I've made three different pieces for this fic and only written 500 words of it so far, it looks like it's going to cause a lot of images in my head. So, if I have to suffer, you guys have to suffer!

This is what I imagined the cover would look like if it was a book!

[](https://imgur.com/NhEHUs0)


	2. Jekyll & Hale - 2nd version

This was actually the second version I did - the first one didn't have Stiles on it at all. 

[](https://imgur.com/vtMx6aM)


	3. Aggressive Jekyll & Hale

This one was the first one I did - initially, it didn't have Stiles on it either and the title was bigger. It feels more aggressive with the 'nasty' Peter on it but I have a feeling it might come in useful for later imagery!

[](https://imgur.com/Oopf6Sp)


	4. The Beast Within




End file.
